


Words That Tie You and Me Together

by baekjiheon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, EAS Fic Exchange, F/M, Fluff, for hayden, i just wanna post some thing before 2016, ok then i guess its in 2016, or ok no, this is short lol, wat ao3 wat are u doing, welp i cant tag lololol, what did i set my timezone to china time oops cuz i made my account in china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjiheon/pseuds/baekjiheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which your soulmate's first word to you are tattooed on your back. </p><p>Annabeth's tattoo is far too commonplace, and Percy's are of impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That Tie You and Me Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hayden (The Awesomeist on G+) for the 2015 Ever Afters Fic Exchange

i.)  
The words curled along the small of his back, in neat, slanted cursive completed with swirled S’s. Since Percy was little, he’d always wondered what they meant. He’s the one. He must be. The words seemed ominous, and he wondered what kind of soulmate would say that as their first words to him.  
He had asked his stepfather once, because he was curious even though he detested the ugly beast. He was shot down with a “Don’t ask, stupid questions, boy.” He didn’t have the heart to ask his mother after that.  
Every day he’d admire the beautiful lettering and hope that someday he’d be somebody’s “the one.”  
ii.)  
Scrawled in shaky handwriting upon her wrist was a simple phrase. What? Annabeth hated it. She lost count of how many times someone had said “What?” to her as a greeting. She didn’t know if she’d ever find her soulmate at this rate.  
Maybe that was a good thing. She was an independent young lady with a vision and a future. She had many things planned and a soulmate would most likely get in the way. She had constants in her life, things that would be permanently the same. A soulmate would bring change into her world, and she simply didn’t agree with that. To say the truth, she was scared even.  
However, when the nightmares came and the spiders spilled into her room, she found herself awakening with a start and rubbing at the scribbled words on the inside of her wrist.  
iii.)  
Percy collapsed on the cabin porch in the rain. Water droplets beat down on his face, and he struggled to say conscious. A bearded man- was that his teacher- rushed over, a blonde-haired girl with princess curls rushed over, peering at his mangled figure.  
The girl glanced at the man. “He’s the one. He must be.” Something registered in the back of his brain, but before he could say anything, the world faded to black.  
iv.)  
Annabeth had been given the daunting task of nursing the boy back to health. Spoon-feeding someone ambrosia when they were only half-conscious wasn’t such an easy job. She had so many questions for the black haired, freckled boy that when he first opened his eyes even a tiny bit, revealing a dazzling green, she immediately asked, “What will happen at the summer solstice?”  
The boy’s eyebrows furrowed. Swallowing, he managed to croak out a “What?” before Annabeth pressed on. “What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"  
v.)  
Percy squinted at the girl in front of him, who was firing questions at him out of the blue. Confused, he mumbled, “I'm sorry… I don’t…” Understand? Remember? He certainly remembered quite a few things like the disappearance of his mother, the Minotaur, and… someone saying the exact words on his back. About to open his mouth to tell the girl, he was met with another mouthful of butter-popcorn pudding and fell asleep again.  
vi.)  
Percy sat in the pavilion, watching the sun set into the sea. He turned to watch his soulmate (though the other did not know of the position). The quest was tiring, and he wanted nothing but to sink into the sea with the sun, but he had other more important things to do.  
“Um… hey.” He shifted awkwardly in his seat. Great start, man. “So… do you remember what you first said to me?”  
Annabeth shrugged. “Something about you drooling in your sleep, I think? Why?” She stopped staring at the water and turned to look at him.  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh. Um, well, that’s not it. It’s actually... written on, um, my back. Uh.” Opting to examine his fingernails, he looked everywhere except for the seriously beautiful girl in front of him.  
Annabeth laughed, her fears of a life-changing soulmate confirmed. However, she didn’t really seem to mind. Pulling Percy from his embarrassed stupor, she smiled and said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Seaweed Brain.”  
A hoot filled the pavilion outlook when Clarisse charged in, leading a pack of campers. “Took you long enough, lovebirds! Someone needs to cool down in the river, FINALLY!” They lifted the duo up and towards the water, and never did Annabeth and Percy let go of each other’s hands.  
It was presumably the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
